Let's try this again
by NewFiction16
Summary: Nate knows just what Chuck needs.


**We all know Chuck as the rebel who has been fighting for daddys attention for years; what if he had daddy's attention now.**

 **Features Ageplay between two consenting adults.**

* * *

Nate found himself standing in Chuck bass's kitchen while the younger man dictated what he wanted to eat for breakfast.

It has been when Chuck's latest drug and alcohol addiction had spiraled out of control that Nate had, had a serious talk with his friend about something he had been researching into. Chuck had laughed it off at first and had told his friend 'To go fuck himself' thinking he was being mocked and carried on in his self destructive streak.

His childhood friend had made his friend understand that he was being serious and thought Chuck needed this.

* * *

The first initial days were stumbling blocks to say the least, Nate wasn't sure how to be the daddy Chuck needed and Chuck (suprisingly) was struggling to be the kid, despite having acted out for most of his teenage years.

Once they had found their feet poor Nate was definitely kept on his toes with a young Chuck, the man's headspace seemed to range from Toddler to preschooler age and Chuck was no stranger to a tantrum, the fact he had been throwing them all his life was pretty damn apparent to see. But he could also be the sweetest.

Nate loved when he could read him stories and Chuck's eyes would be like saucers, taking in all the magic.

* * *

So here they were in a stand off at breakfast.

"I want that!" Chuck whined, pointing to the chocolate milk, rather than the plain old glass of cows milk Nate was trying to give him.

Nate raised an eyebrow, he could tell that Chuck was going to be a 'little' handful and found himself suprised at how reserved he has been initially, he knew Chuck was just building up his trust, before he fully regressed.

Having a father like Bart, despite the bravado he displayed on the outside had made Chuck feel very fragile, vulnerable and self conscious on the inside. He wore a mask every day.

* * *

Chuck kicked his feet, pushing his cup to the floor. "That is naughty! Chuck you don't do that" Nate scolded, being careful to watch for the reaction, he did not want to scare Chuck away.

Chuck smirked, sucking on his fingers, before sending the porridge down to meet it's maker as well. "You are going to find yourself in timeout if you keep it up" Nate warned, starting to pick up the mess.

"No no no naughty" Chuck cried, he hated sitting in timeout, mainly because he could and never would sit still. Nate, Serena, Dan and Blair all swore Chuck definitely had ADHD, he would never be content to sit still, he always had to be clowning around or getting into everything.

This had become very apparent in the beginnings of the ageplay.

* * *

Nate finding it hard not to give into the large unyielding chocolate brown eyes meant not half an hour later Chuck was sat with his prized bottle of chocolate milk and a bag of cookies on the couch, watching cartoons Nate had selected at random. He could hear Chuck moving around and could just tell that he was rolling around and changing position every two minutes.

Chuck came bounding into the kitchen, running so fast he slipped on the floor, "Chuck" Nate chuckled, checking to see if the little one was hurt, on deeming he wasn't, he turned to him "I thought you were watching scooby doo? Daddy will only be a few minutes" Chuck rolled his eyes "It's the stupid new one" he complained.

Chuck, stupid is not a nice word" Chuck rolled his eyes "Neither is ass or fuck and I use them too"

"Watch it kiddo" Nate warned, but he couldn't quite hide the smirk that spread automatically.

"Put on the old one daddy" Chuck whined, tugging on Nate's arm. " I don't have that buddy, maybe once I have finished the dishes, I'll take a look? Okay" Nate attempted to pacifiy. Chuck shook his head, scowl forming "No! Now, no" He cried stomping his foot to place emphasis on his desires.

Nate had no chance, before it turned into a full blown bass tantrum, Chuck could and did turn them on just like that, at any given moment.

Want it now!" Nate took Chuck's hands into his own "Charles, Bass Archibald, that is enough. Stop" He spoke authoratively hoping to stop the tantrum in it's tracks. But it was up to Chuck how far it went and his tantrums could be legendary.

"No no ah ah ah" Chuck shouted, throwing himself back, having an all out fit, complete with kicking and screaming. Nope. Nate was not going to get off easy today. Bass was not in a forgiving mood.

."Chuck stop it, I will do it after" Nate told him, Chuck shook his head, thumping his feet against the cold wooden floor, if he hurt himself , he didn't let up.

"NOW NOW" Chuck screamed, kicking so much he was turning himself around. Nate leaned down and attempted to scoop Charles into his arms, wincing as he was kicked. He managed to get him into the bedroom."

* * *

Okay, time for bed" Nate decided laying him down, Chucks tantrum continued, he was no longer screaming, but was was crying and talking back.

He tried apologising for his behaviour and kissing and cuddling- to get out of his punishment, crawling into Nate's lap.

Nate held firm "No. You are going to bed. Little boys who act like that need to sleep".

"I don't" Chuck protested, throwing his dummy when Nate gave it to him and then crying, when it had done. "You threw it buddy" Nate told him picking it up, sighing softly as he pulled down Chucks jeans, Chuck whimpered, trying to turn again, crying "No no" as his daddy unpopped the poppers on the vest he was wearing.

Nate rubbed his knee "Hey, no need to be embarrassed, come on you need a nap and a change" Chuck looked the other way, he still became very embarrassed when he was being changed and cried out of embarrassment and also out of his attempt to always get his own way.

But Nate thought it was an important part of the regression, so Chuck had not been Successful in getting his own way on that one.

* * *

Once Chuck was changed and in his pyjamas, the temper tantrum continued as Nate tucked him in, "No no no no" Chuck cried, kicking against the covers, turning onto his tummy, sitting up. "You're persistent buddy, I'll give you that one" Nate muttered, before turning to face a disobedient Chuck, who was attempting to make a break for it.

"Chuck. It is nap time. Lie down." Nate spoke very sternly, but also with love, Chuck whimpered; as a child Bart had never been a dad to him and he knew no boundaries or rules, so being spoken to firmly and asked to do as he was told usually made him understand that 'No meant No'

Chuck cried, as he lay down, rubbing his eyes "Come on buddy, stop crying, no need for tears, daddy is going to lie down with you" Nate reassured, speaking softly, rubbing the younger man's back until his cries turned to sniffles and then eventually little snores as he fell into sleep.

* * *

Nate couldn't help but smile as Chuck's eyes fluttered open to make his daddy aware that he was definitely not tired, despite almost being comatose "My not want to Nap" he tried yawning, trying to remain awake as he closed his eyes, feeling so content and loved in his best friends arms.

They both fell into a deep and contented sleep.


End file.
